I Do Over
by MichiruShojo
Summary: Elliot and Olivia tie the knot! They all join for the honeymoon, but nothing goes as planned...sequel to Blast from the Past. EO and FM slash. Complete. Chaper glitch fixed.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Over

COUPLES:

Elliot/Olivia

Fin/Munch

SUMMARY:

It's time for Elliot and Olivia's wedding! The Captain decides to send them and the detectives on a honeymoon vacation at the beach…but they soon learn that Cragen left out a key piece of information. And the weather starts to go screwy, can they save their vacation?

DISCLAIMER

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. Not mine. Don't sue. But I wouldn't mind some clones.

"_You are cordially invited to the matrimonial union of _

_Elliot James Stabler_

_And_

_Olivia Jane Benson_

_Our Lady of Mercy Chapel_

_4:00 pm_

_Reception at the Rosemary Ballroom_

_Feel free to bring a guest, please RSVP._"

That all seemed like a blur to the couple. They had been engaged for four months now, and it was finally time to marry. Olivia agreed to be married in a Catholic church for Elliot, and she surprised him by having his kids agree to be there. Kathy wouldn't, but he expected that.

Elliot was in a room with Cragen, John and Fin. They rented tuxes again, and were simply waiting for Adam to tell them when it was time.

"Congratulations, Elliot." Cragen said. The others murmured in agreement.

He smiled. "Thanks. This was a long time coming."

"Yeah, it was." John smiled. He grabbed hands with Fin, remembering their own 'wedding'.

Adam came in. "Time to make your appearance. The bride's almost ready."

* * *

Olivia was in a satin and lace wedding gown with Casey and Serena Southerlyn. She looked absolutely stunning.

"I hope you two are very happy." Serena said, beaming at her.

"I know we will be." Olivia smiled. "I know we will be."

Adam knocked on the door. "Come in."

He made a bow to the ladies. "Ready?"

Olivia sighed and let the girls lead her out.

* * *

A chorus of 'Here Comes the Bride' started as Olivia walked up on Cragen's arm, before going to stand by Elliot. The groomsmen were on one side, the bridesmaids on the other. Elliot took Olivia's hands.

The priest nodded and began to speak. "Dear friends, we are here to join Mr. Elliot Stabler, and Miss Olivia Benson, in holy matrimony…"

As the priest spoke, John leaned in. "Remember when we got hitched?"

Fin sighed. "Like it was yesterday…"

He grabbed his hand and watched as the vows began.

"Elliot Stabler. Do you promise to love, respect, and cherish Olivia, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, till death do you part?"

Elliot turned to him. "Actually, can we leave that part out?" He smiled. "I have a feeling we'll be together longer than that."

Everyone who wasn't already in tears broke down at that point. Olivia smiled at him lovingly. "Very well. Do you, Elliot?"

"I do."

"And do you, Olivia Benson, promise to love, respect, and cherish Elliot, for richer for poorer, in sickness, and in health?"

She nodded. "I do."

"The rings please."

Cragen and Casey handed them their rings. They slid them on each other's fingers and sighed happily.

"Now, by the power vested through God and the love between these two people, I pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot and Olivia melted into a sweet kiss as everyone cheered. They separated after what seemed like ages and headed to the reception.

* * *

They had the first dance to 'In Ammorata'. Casey and Adam danced to 'I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)" By Linda Ronstadt. John and Fin had a dance to 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' By Aerosmith.

Cragen made a toast. "To my detectives! They finally admitted what they knew all along." He withdrew an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to them. "I have a surprise for the bride and groom, as well as the rest of my staff."

Elliot opened it. "Oh my God…" He breathed. Plane tickets to Florida.

"I juggled the schedules for you, Liv, Huang, Munch, and Fin. You'll be staying at the beach. Enjoy your honeymoon."

Olivia hugged him and Elliot did too. They were looking forward to this…

* * *

Two days later, they were off the plane and in Florida. Elliot and Olivia, John and Fin, George and Steven, and Casey and Adam were reserved to stay in a house not to far from the Languash beach.

Elliot whistled as they entered the house. "This is nice."

"Cragen really came through for us."

Fin grinned. "Anyone up for some sun?"

They all readily agreed to that, and donned their sunscreen and swimsuits for some beach action…

They halted in their tracks as they approached the fence.

"Oh…" Elliot began.

"My…" Olivia continued.

"God." Fin finished.

It was a nudist beach.

* * *

They met in the washroom and discussed. "Should we see if there's another beach?"

John shrugged. "Why don't we just go nude? When in Rome."

They turned to him, knowing he'd shown himself in the past.

"We're all comfortable with each other, we trust each other." John continued. "I mean, we've been in the locker room together, right?"

They shrugged. "It might be fun." Fin agreed.

They came to the agreement that they only lived once, and this might be an…interesting experience.

Elliot came out first, followed by Olivia. She noticed ladies gazing at him with lustful eyes. She kissed him passionately and staked her claim.

Next was Casey, followed by Adam. They looked a little nervous, but nonetheless well-endowed.

Fin exited next. They couldn't help but stare. Fin smirked. "Surprised?"

Next were Huang and Steven, who went to grab some ice cream.

And finally, John. Olivia really had reason to stare. "You've been holding out on me." She said without thinking. She blushed.

John laughed and put an arm around Fin. "I think this muscle makes up for my bony ass."

They laid down some blankets and tried to relax. Elliot noticed waves forming.

"C'mon, let's go swimming!"

The water was warm, so they all got in. They even had a few games of volleyball. They went back to the house soaked but happy.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot and Olivia were very intimate that night, it being their honeymoon and all. The other couples didn't hear them. They were having fun as well.

That morning, John was downstairs making breakfast. Olivia came down freshly showered and dressed, wrapped her arms around John from behind. "You don't smell like Fin." He said, turning his head. "Hey, Liv."

"Hey, John. You smell like Old Spice." She glanced at the stove. "That looks good."

"I thought you guys might like something to eat after your marathon session last night." He smirked. She backed away and got some orange juice.

"Well, the first round of thumping was me, the second was Elliot, and then me, and then-"

He stopped her, chuckling. "Alright, I get it. Is anyone else up?"

"Elliot's getting up. And I think I heard Fin in the shower."

John began to plate the food as Olivia poured O.J. into glasses. They were setting the table when a hand came up and smacked John's ass. He yelped a little. "No more, Fin. You wore me out last night." He mumbled.

Fin leaned in and kissed him. "I see you cooked. Smells nice."

Soon Elliot, Casey, Adam, George and Steven were at the table with them, eating.

"So, I understand you two had fun last night?" Casey said to Olivia, tongue-in-cheek.

"Hey, c'mon." Fin said jokingly. "There's no need to comment on their five-odd rounds of lovin' last night."

Everyone giggled. "Elliot got a little carried away?" Casey asked playfully.

Munch sipped his coffee calmly. "I heard that Elliot just laid there while Olivia did all the work." He said innocently.

There were stifled giggles and the sound of sputtering after Elliot spewed his sip of orange juice all over the table. He turned to a blushing Olivia. "Honey…we really need to discuss this 'sharing' issue you have."

There were giggles all over, but the rest of breakfast went by smoothly.

* * *

That day, they decided to stay in. Elliot found a menu for fresh seafood for delivery, and Casey discovered a few board games in the closet. They started to play 'Scruples'.

"Elliot, this question is for you." Casey said, taking a card. "Hmm…you find a used condom in the back of your daughter's car. Do you confront her?"

"Yes." Elliot sighed. He actually had that happen once, but didn't say so.

They expected that answer. "Okay, Olivia, here's yours." John said, taking a card. "A magazine asks you to come in for a photo shoot. When you get there, the photographer asks you to pose naked. However, he offers you $5,000. Do you do it?"

Olivia looked at him incredulously. "For $5,000? I'd take it off, definitely."

Elliot looked at her. "Is that a promise?"

They chuckled as the doorbell rang, when the seafood came. "This is pretty fresh." Fin said, eating a littleneck clam approvingly. They ate diligently, then played a few games of Trivial Pursuit.

Casey looked out the window. "The sky's getting pretty dark. It looks like it might rain."

"That's a far cry from yesterday." Olivia said, a little puzzled. "Oh, well. It's probably an off-day."

"Then why is it so cold?" John said, shivering. "Go check the thermostat."

Fin went up, tapping it. "It's…broken. It worked fine the other day."

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow." Elliot said.

"Why not today?"

He gestured out the window. "Because I don't think anyone's gonna drive here in that storm."

Sure enough, the winds were blowing hard and rain was pelting the pavement.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit, I didn't pack anything remotely warm." John fretted, searching his luggage.

"You normally don't, when you're going to a Florida beach." Fin said, coming out in pajama bottoms and socks.

John shivered, then looked to Fin. "I hope I can count on you to…warm me up."

Fin got under the covers and pulled down the sheets. "I'm happy to oblige."

John got up and turned out the light, then crawled into bed with Fin. He wrapped the covers around him and let Fin take him into his arms, sighing at the warmth of skin on skin. Fin rubbed John's hair and neck, kissing his head gently. John looked at him. "You smell nice."

"I know. You gave me this cologne." He grinned, even though he knew John couldn't see him.

"I was in the store, and I stopped by the cologne counter. I smelled a few, and I found one that I thought would be irresistible on you." John kissed his neck and breathed in deep. "And I was right."

"You smell nice, too…Old Spice…I never thought I'd enjoy that, but you proved me wrong."

John started to kiss him deeper. "I think I can take some more heat." He whispered.

Fin crawled on top of him. "I think I can help you with that…"

* * *

John and Fin awoke in each other's arms the next morning. "Morning…"John mumbled.

"Morning." Fin said into his neck. He started to open the covers and hissed. "It's even more cold than it was last night!"

"What the hell is going on?" John said, snuggling deeper into Fin. "I'm going to brave the cold to get some clothes. And see the weather report on TV."

"You deserve a bravery medal." Fin kissed him once before John exited the bed, cursing and shivering.

* * *

They found everyone downstairs fully dressed, with their robes over themselves. They were huddling together for warmth. "What's the weather say?" John asked, accepting a cup of coffee from Steven.

"I hate to say it…I mean _really_ hate to say it…but it's like a conspiracy."

John crawled under a blanket, Fin following suit. "What's the temp for today?"

"It's supposed to be in the lower 50s and 60s all week!" Olivia moaned. "There goes our vacation!"

Casey scoffed. "Oh, come on, so we don't get the beach, big whoop! The entire idea of a honeymoon is to stay in bed anyway." Adam chuckled.

Elliot and Olivia looked to each other. "The cold does give us an excuse…"

Fin nodded. "John and I already figured that out." He snuggled closer. "I propose a dungeon day."

They looked to him. "How does that work?"

"Whenever it was cold and you just stayed in the house and ate and watched movies or whatever, we'd call it a dungeon day. It's where you prep to stay in bed and do whatever and not have to leave the house. I think we should just call in for food and see if we have any other entertainment."

George nodded. "I think that sounds like a good plan. Wasn't there a movie delivery place nearby?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah, there's a flyer for it on the food bag yesterday…" They began to start their plans for a 'dungeon day'.

* * *

They began to search through the food and movies. "Who rented _The Princess Bride_?" Olivia asked. George took it. "Me. I always liked that movie."

"And…_Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?" That was taken by Casey and Adam. "Didn't peg you for a British comedy fan."

"The more you know."

"Okay…I rented _When Harry Met Sally_…and…John, I'm guessing you rented _Ruthless People_?"

He nodded. "Bette Midler and Danny DeVito. It's hilarious, can't go wrong."

They soon retired to their bedrooms.

The plans were successful. Other than bathroom breaks, they didn't exit the room until the next morning.

They all surprised Fin with a group hug. "Thanks for the idea!"

"Fine! Off, off, off!" They did. He pulled John back. "Not you. You have special privileges."

"Okay, this is getting weird." They heard Elliot say. They moved to the window.

Snow was on the ground.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

As utterly confused as they were, they all bundled up as much as they could and went outside to enjoy the snow. As Casey and Olivia got to work on a snowman, Fin crouched behind a bush and started forming snowballs. He looked up, still trying to remain hidden, and spotted John's fedora.

He threw it with a call of 'Heads up!' and John ducked quickly, letting the snowball go over his head. As Fin sat in shock at John's agility, John threw his own snowball at Fin, hitting him square in the face. "Got him!" John shouted with glee, forming more. Fin stood up and went by Steven, Elliot, and Adam.

John, Olivia, George, and Casey gathered together as well. "LET THE SNOWBALL FIGHT BEGIN!" Fin shouted, tossing the first blow.

* * *

About an hour later, they came in with red faces and soaked clothes. John was walking with sort of a limp, which Fin caught. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need a bath to warm up." He started up the stairs. They followed suit, apparently thinking it was a good idea.

* * *

John got undressed gingerly, wincing at the pain in his side. He ran the water for a bath. Fin came in his robe, yawning. "Hey, baby, I – OH MY GOD!"

He ran up to him at the sight of the huge bruise on John's hip. "FortheloveofGod! DON'T TOUCH IT!" John yelled.

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" He had concern written all over his face. "It's from when you slipped and fell in the snow, wasn't it?"

John nodded. "Yeah. But relax, I'll be fine. Now get into the tub."

Fin tossed off his robe, easing his way into the tub, feeling the tingle of the hot water on his cold skin. John got in as well, laying against Fin's chest. Fin rubbed a hot washcloth on his chest. "That feels good." John said softly.

"I wonder what's going on? I mean, snow in Florida? It's only October."

"That reminds me, Halloween's coming up."

Fin grinned. "Who are you going as?"

"I've got a Dracula costume somewhere."

"You got fangs?"

"Oh, yeah."

Fin's throaty chuckle sent an excited shiver down John's spine.

* * *

Soon, the snow melted and by then, it was time to go home. They packed up and began to leave for the airport. John went to grab a newspaper when he saw an article that read:

"_Unexplained weather patterns in Miami_"

He didn't buy it. That was one conspiracy that was working in his favor.

-THE END-

NOTE: Next fic is Halloween! Don't miss it! Sorry for the short ending. And I also have a rated 'M' fic coming soon.


End file.
